Happiness Is Overratted
by BabyJames2521
Summary: A Naley story with lots of Drama,action, and Love.With lots of PJ and LB but they may change to you never know with me!
1. Default Chapter

H: Brooke what should I wear? The Mini skirt with my red halter?  
  
B: Yeah you would look so hott, Nathan wouldn't be able to take his eyes off you.  
  
H: I thought I looked hott all the time. And I was hoping he wouldn't take his eyes off me.  
  
B: Ok only thirty minutes till people start showing up so we better get ready.  
  
It has been an hour into the party and Nathan and Lucis haven't shown up yet. But that didn't stop Haley and Brooke from having fun.  
  
B: Time for truth or dare.  
  
H: Ok me first.  
  
P: Truth or Dare Haley.  
  
H: Dare  
  
P: I dare you to go kiss Tim for 10sec.  
  
H: Ok Nathans not here so whats the worst that could happen. But first Brooke Truth or Dare?  
  
B: Dare  
  
H: I dare you to go kiss Mike, he has liked you forever.  
  
B: Ok well do it at the same time.  
  
The girls walked over to Tim and Mike and kissed them, but right as they did Nathan and Lucis walked in. And they didn't look happy. All of a sudden Brooke and Haley ran out of the room and the boys followed.  
  
N&L: What The Hell Were You Doing.  
  
B&H: We were just playing truth or dare it was nothing don't be mad.  
  
N: Haley let's go talk in private.  
  
H: Ok  
  
B: Good luck  
  
H: You to.  
  
Haley and Nathan left the room and Lucis started to talk.  
  
L: Why were you kissing Mike?  
  
B: Truth or dare. It ment nothing. Don't get all upset over nothing. I'm sorry.  
  
L: Ok just never do it again.  
  
B: I love you. I hope Nathan will be as forgiving as you, because Haley really loves him.  
  
In the next room Nathan was not being as nice.  
  
N: Haley what is going on with you first you look like a totally different person and you are kissing another guy. You are changing and I don't like it.  
  
H: We were playing truth or dare and I look this way for you I wanted you to think I was Hott. Nathan I love you and noonelse.  
  
N: I thought I loved you to but how can I love somone who looks like a tramp and kisses other guys? I think we need to take a break. Mabey in a week or two we can talk about getting back together. I still love you.  
  
H: Who says i'll still be single in two weeks? Whatever Nate.  
  
Nathan storms out of the room and Haley starts to cry. she wonders why she said all those cruel things to Nathan.  
  
So what do you think. I will update 2-morrow.Keep giving me the good feedback it makes me want to write more.  
  
Spoilers  
  
Haley tries to win Nathan back  
  
Brooke gives Lucis a big suprise  
  
Peyton talks to Nathan  
  
Lots of Drama. 


	2. Make Up and Break Ups

The next day at school Haley is a wreck and doesn't know who to talk to because now that Lucis and Nathan are friends who could she talk to?Then she sees Peyton.  
  
H:Hey Peyton whats up? Life sucks Nathan dumped me because of the dare. I really miss him, what should I do?  
  
P:I don't know, Haley he really loved you even when I was dating him. Well I don't see why hes being such a jerk when he first came to you for tourting he was usuing you to get to Lucis.  
  
H:WHAT? He was using me?  
  
P:You didn't know. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry.  
  
H:Well mabey I should find someone else.  
  
Haley leaves Peyton very angry and wants revange.Peyton realizes what she has done and looks for Nathan. She finally found him and pulls him into the janitors closeet.  
  
N: What the Hell!  
  
P:Nathan we need to talk I made a mistake.  
  
N:What did you do, did you cheat on your boyfriend to?  
  
P:No, but it has to do with Haley. I told her about why you first went to her for tourting. And boy is she pist.  
  
N:Why would you tell her that?  
  
P:I was trying to comfort her because she felt so bad about what she did to you. And I was the one who dared her in the first place.  
  
N:So all of haleys and my prombles are your fault? I love her Peyton but how can I forgive her for kissing another guy?  
  
P:Go talk to her before she does something stupid. She loves you to. And you better come up with a good answer for what you did to her and Nathan i'm sorry. Are we okay?  
  
N:Yeah, Well I better go find haley.  
  
Nathan leaves the janitors closet while Peyton just stays and thinks how could she have caused her friends so much pain without even trying.Nathan looks around for Haley for a while. When he spots her with the whole basketball team  
  
N:What is she doing.  
  
Nathan walks up to them and tells them to leave.Of course no one will argue wityh Nathan. So its just the two of them.  
  
N:Haley I know you know about why I first came after you. And i'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just I loved you so much and didn't want you to dump me. I still love you. I was just so pissed at you for kissing Tim, he'slike one of my best friends. I was so jealous.Can you forgive me?  
  
H:I don't know why should I? I was just doing a dare not using you. And you did that way before the dare.  
  
N:And i'm sorry but I haven't been using you since my party at my Beach House. You just had this personality that glowed.  
  
H:Nathan how do I know I can trust you, yes I love you and want to be with you, but I can't trust you.  
  
Well Peyton was behind them the whole time and finally she cracked.  
  
P:OKAY thats it all of this is my fault. Both of you were happy together till I gave Haley that dumb dare. And then telling her your secrect. I wish we could just take it back. Haley you can trust Nathan, he loves you. And if it wasn't for you he would still be the same dumb JACKASS i was dating a long time ago. And Nathan it was a dumb dare it meant nothing, she loves you, so we aren't leaving this spot till you work things out. Well.  
  
N:First of all I take that affensivly, and Haley shes right I love you and I did that a long time ago. And i'm sorry if I hurt your feeling thats the last thing I wanted to do. So will you forgive me?  
  
H:And I think Peytons right about you. I love you. and I do trust you. Lets just kiss and makeup.  
  
P:I STILL GOT IT!!!!!  
  
N&H:THANK YOU PEYTON.WE LOVE YOU!!!! 


	3. Time To Talk

After Haley and Nathan made up they decide it was time for a little make out session for them. SO they decide to go to Nathans house since his mom was out of town, and his dumb ass of his father got kicked out. For some reason he's been a lot happier since his dad moved to Charlotte. In Nathans car. Haley was messing with Nathans radio. Big mistake.  
  
N:Girl your lucky your in my car, don't touch my radio.  
  
H:Yeah i'm sorry I forgot this is your pimpmobile.  
  
N:OK what do you want to listen to?  
  
H:How about Sheryl Crow ? I love her song, "First Cut Is The Deepest!"  
  
N:Fine I guess thats OK, but next time you have to listen to rap.  
  
H:Fine.  
  
Listening to her music Haley was just singing along with the words and all Nathan could do was get this huge smirk on his face.  
  
N:Thinking I LOVE THIS GIRL!!!!!  
  
Finally they arrived at what Haley liked to call his mansion. They got up to his room And he looked into her eyes and all he saw was love. He had never felt this way about anyone before and it scared him. But it scared Haley to. They were only making out when Haley broke away and said....  
  
H:I think i'm ready.  
  
N:Haley are you sure?  
  
H:Yes, now take me.  
  
So thats when it happened. Haley took off his shirt and he took off hers. Then came the pants. She was shaking the whole time, but knew in her heart it was right. There she was laying underneath the guy she loved. He never looked away from her eyes. Then said..  
  
N:Are you OK.  
  
And replied in a whisper.  
  
H:Yeah.  
  
He was inside her it felt good yet it hurt. Then it was over. And the rest of the night they just laid in each others arms. It was heaven. But it was rewaned by the ring of Haley's cell phone.  
  
H:Hello.  
  
B:hey waz up?  
  
H:I'm a little busy what do you want?  
  
BI know your w/Nathan and we need you to meet all of us the cafe'.  
  
H:Why?  
  
B on't ask questions just get your asses down here.  
  
H:Ok we'll be there. Bye.  
  
B ye.  
  
N:where are we going and why?  
  
H:Cafe and I don't know.  
  
N:well now you have to listen to my rap.  
  
H:wow what a trill.  
  
AT the cafe the last of the group finally arrived.  
  
B&P:Waz up guys.  
  
H: nuttin. So whats this about?  
  
B: We are planning a getaway trip for the six of us for Spring Break.  
  
N: sounds great.  
  
L:we were thinking Hawaii  
  
H:I've never been there, sounds perfect.  
  
N:I've been there twice but i've never been there with my girlfriend so sounds cool!  
  
J:Ok so it's settled then, now we have to convince our parents , and get the cash.  
  
N:Not a problem for me and Haley.  
  
H:what do you mean not a problem for me.  
  
N:Well i'm going to pay for you of course.  
  
H:Ok but what about my parents.Wait never mind they'll be on vacation.  
  
P:If we are done here Haley, Brooke, and I have some mager shopping to do.  
  
N:Ok see you later baby.  
  
H:Bye baby.  
  
J:Bye honey  
  
P:Bye baby.  
  
L:Love you Brooke  
  
B:Love you to Luke.  
  
N:STOP THAT MAN YOUR MAKING US LOOK BAD  
  
H:Bye guys.  
  
And with that the girls were gone. 


	4. Lets go on vacation

The girls finally arrived at Tree Hill Mall. And boy were they excited.Now they were ready to do some damage.  
  
B:Lets get to it. Time to spend some serious cash.  
  
H:I hear that.  
  
P:Me to  
  
Walking into Wet Seal Brooke separates from Haley and Peyton. She spots this beautiful red halter top bikini and thinks it will look so hott on Haley and knows Nathan will thank her for it . So while Haley and Peyton were looking at mini skirts Brooke secretly bought it for Haley.  
  
P:so what did you get B?  
  
B:Something for Haley.  
  
P:What about me.  
  
B:I'll buy you something later.  
  
H:Can I see what it is.  
  
B:If you promise not to take it back.  
  
H:Ok I promise.  
  
Haley opens the bag and gets this huge smile across her face.  
  
H:Thanks Brooke.  
  
Well it was time the girls left the mall and found the boys. Lets just say they did do some real damage. They all spent $400 each. At the basketball court the guys were playing two on one. And by some miracle Nathan was still beating them.  
  
N:Hey guys can't you at least give me a run for my money?  
  
L:Lets get it on.  
  
J:Are we going to play or are you two going to talk all day?  
  
Just then the girls showed up.  
  
N:Guess the girls came to cheer for me.  
  
J:Ok whoever makes the next shot wins.  
  
N:Sounds good to me.  
  
L:Me to.  
  
Jake ends up winning the last shot. Then the group split up to start getting ready for the trip since they were leaving tomorrow. Nathan made all the arrangements. They were going to fly there in his moms jet and stay at his moms beach front property in Honolulu. All they needed to do was get their buts to the airport by 8:00a.m. So Haley did all her packing tonight because she was planning on staying at Nathans house.  
  
N:Yo Babe hurry up I want to get some sleep tonight.  
  
H:Ok i'm almost done I just have to pack one more thing.  
  
And with that they left to go to Nathans house.  
  
At Lucis house.  
  
B:Are you all packed for tomorrow.  
  
L:Yeah let's get some sleep.  
  
B:Ok good night love you.  
  
L:Love you to.  
  
At Jakes house.  
  
P:Ok well i'm going to go so i'm going to pick you up around 7:00a.m.?  
  
J:Yeah, I will see you tomorrow.  
  
P ye love you.  
  
J:Love you to.  
  
At Nathans house.  
  
H:Nathan was I good?  
  
N:What of course you were. Why?  
  
H:Because we haven't had sex since that one day.  
  
N:It's not all about sex and we hav'e been really busy. Do you want to have sex again? I just didn't want to push you.  
  
H:Yeah it was the best experience of my life. And I love you. Ok thats enough talking.  
  
Haley pushes him onto his bed and gets on top of him and kisses him passionately. Nathan breaks away first and says.  
  
N:I love a women who is forceful.  
  
H:Shut up.  
  
H:Thinking (It keeps getting better and better.)  
  
And with that they fall asleep in each others arms. It is 6:30a.m. and Haley wakes up and she kisses Nate lightly on the lips and says.  
  
H:Wake up Honey you still have to take a shower.  
  
N:Ok fine.  
  
When Nathan gets out of the shower he notices everything is ready to go.  
  
N:So you ready to go babe.  
  
H:Yeah one second.  
  
Nathan and Haley walk out of the house hand in hand when they get stopped by a voice.  
  
D:Bye honey and Haley.  
  
N:Bye mom I love you.  
  
H:Bye Mrs.Scott.  
  
D:Be careful.  
  
And with that they left for the airport.  
  
At Lucis house.  
  
L:Brooke we have 5min till we have to leave.  
  
B:Ok i'm coming I had to make sure I had everything.  
  
L:Just in case I didn't tell you you look beautiful.  
  
B:Thank you I love you now lets go.  
  
At Jake's house.  
  
P:Yo Jake honey lets go or were going to be late.  
  
J:Ok honey lets go.  
  
At the airport all of them are ready to rock. Nathan is always the one to break the silence.  
  
N:Everyone ready to party?  
  
P:Hell yeah. That is a pimping Jet.  
  
H:I can't wait to take a ride on that.  
  
N:What about taking a ride on me?  
  
L:Hey man thats my best friend and it gives me a really bad picture.  
  
J:Let's just say it's a bad picture all around.'  
  
B:Maybe it will be a good picture later today.  
  
H:Shut-up Brooke.  
  
As they load the jet when they step inside their mouths drop at the glamor of it. It was a long 7 hour trip. And all they did was play games and watched the movie Freddy Vs. Jason. It was the guys excuse to get the girls to jump in their laps. Then they reached their destination.Walking out of the jet they saw the most beautiful place thev'e ever seen.  
  
N:Now its really time to party. N.  
  
J:How are we going to get to the house?  
  
N:Here comes are ride now.  
  
At the airport was awaiting an H2.  
  
H:That is an aw some ride. Can I drive.  
  
E:NO WAY!  
  
H:Why not.  
  
L:I love you Haley but you can't drive worth #%$.  
  
H:Whatever.  
  
N:No one is driving this ride but me. But there are three other cars at the house so you guys will have no problem getting around.  
  
E:Thanks Nate.  
  
They get in the car and drive for about 10 miles at stop at a gate.  
  
P:why did we stop?  
  
N:This is where the house.  
  
The gates open and they drive up the driveway and see this beautiful 3 story Victorian house.  
  
B:This is where were staying? It kicks ass.  
  
H:So how many bathrooms does this place have?  
  
L:Very funny Hales.  
  
P:How come we never went here when we were dating?  
  
N:Ok lets get settled in.  
J:Someone is avoiding teh question!  
When they got in the house all there mouths dropped, even Nathans. Nathan showed everyone where everything was and they went to there rooms to unpack. They all decided to meet the beach in 1 hour. Of course each couple had a room to share together.  
  
N Haleys room  
  
N:Haley we have to be the beach in five minutes.  
  
H:Go without me I will be down there in a second.  
  
N:OK, I love you.  
  
So Nathan went down to the beach and meet the rest of the gang.  
  
L:Wheres Haley?  
  
N:She said shell be down here in a second.  
  
B:I bet she has a surprise for everyone.  
  
P:Shut up Brooke.  
  
Then they saw Haley walking down the stairs in her new swimsuit. All of the guys mouths dropped.  
  
J L N:WOW!!!!!  
  
N:You look Hott and Different.  
  
H:Well thank you.  
  
SO then after the boys got there mouths of the ground they all headed for the water. It was an hour when they noticed someone walking down towards them.  
  
D M:Whats up Nathan?  
  
N Doug Mark I didn't know you were going to be out here this summer?  
  
M:Yeah guess who else is here and she would definitely love to see you.  
  
D:Tammy  
  
All of a sudden Haley got a suspicious look on her face.  
  
D:Here she is now.  
  
T:Nathan?  
  
N:waz up Tammy?  
  
T:Nuttin  
  
N:Sorry guys these are my friends Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Lucis my brother, and Haley my friend.  
  
T M D:Hey waz up?  
  
P:Great drama.  
  
H:What  
  
N:What do you mean what?  
  
H:Your friend.  
  
B:Dont worry about it.  
  
H:Is there something going on that you would like to tell me?  
  
N:Like what.  
  
T:Yeah im Nathans Girlfriend.  
  
H:What awh Hell no.  
  
N:Haley can we go talk.  
  
T:Is she your girlfriend or something?  
  
N:NO  
  
H:Yes I am. So back off bitch.  
  
T:What?  
  
H:You heard me.  
  
All of a sudden Tammy pulls Nathan over to her and kisses him, but the bad thing is that he didn't stop her until he saw Haley leave in tears. But Brooke and Peyton were following right behind her.  
  
B P:It's ok.  
  
H:How is this ok, I love him and he has never even mentioned her to me. Then she just kissed him.  
  
P:Like you said she kissed him. Plus she looks Like a hoe.  
  
B:Hey I have that outfit.  
  
All of a sudden Nathan walks in the room.  
  
H:Go away Nathan.  
  
N:I own this house so i'm not going anywhere.  
  
H:Fine i'll leave.  
  
N:Haley let me explain.  
  
H:Fine you've got five minutes.  
  
N:Can you guys leave?  
  
P:Only If Haley says it's ok.  
  
H:It's ok thanks you guys.  
  
B:We will be downstairs if you need us.  
  
The girls leave and Nathan starts explaining.  
  
N:I'm so sorry. I didn't know Tammy was going to be here. I dated her three years ago I haven't been here since. And I never called her so I just assumed that we were broken up. I never wanted for you to get hurt. This was supposed to be our first trip as boyfriend and Girlfriend together.  
  
H:Wow I didn't know you knew that word.  
  
N:What word?  
  
H:Girlfriend.  
  
N:What are you talking about?  
  
H:How come you didn't tell your friends that I was your girlfriend.  
  
N:I'm sorry it's just I haven't seen them in three years.  
  
H:I only have one question for you. Do you still have feelings for her?  
  
N:I don't know. No.  
  
H:Ok now I know what you have to do.  
  
N:What.  
  
H:Go on a date with her to find out.  
  
N:Are you sure.  
  
H:Yes.  
  
N:Ok. But I love you.  
  
H:I have to go find the girls we are going back down to the beach while you catch up with your friends.  
  
Haley walks out the door in tears because she knows she is about to loose Nathan.


	5. Lets see how strong Love really is!

The whole gang was down having fun the beach except Nathan. He was in his room thinking about whether he should go on a date with Tammy. Haley said he could so why not. He went downstairs and there stood Tammy.  
  
N:Tammy would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?  
  
T:Sure at 7:00, but what about that girl?  
  
N:7:00 sounds great and she was nobody.  
  
About two minutes ago Brooke had walked out of the bathroom and had heard everything Nathan said. She just asked herself if she should tell Haley. She left the house looking for Haley.  
  
B:Haley can we talk?  
  
H:Sure Tiger whats up?  
  
B:Well I heard Nathan tell that Tammy girl that you were nobody special, and made a date with her for tonight at 7:00.  
  
H:Whatever he can do what he wants and so can I. Ther is a huge blowout party at the Fresh Funk club tonight, do you want to go with me?  
  
B:Sure well leave at 7:00 and well take the convertable.  
  
Haley was up in her room getting ready to go party. She had decided to wear her red halter and a blue mini skirt. She had just finished getting dressed when Nathan walked in.  
  
N:You look HOTT, what did you let Brooke dress you?Where are you going tonight? And are you okay with me going otu with Tammy?  
  
H:I know I do. And I dressed myself.It's none of your business,  
  
and I don't care what you do because i'm going to have fun either way.  
  
N:What does that mean?  
  
H:It means i'm going to have fun and I will see you later.  
  
H:Yo Brooke LETS GO PARTY!!!!  
  
And with taht the girls were gone. Meanwhile in PJ room...  
  
J:Are you sure your ready?  
  
P:Yes I trust you.  
  
It was the next step. Then it was over so quickly.  
  
P:To herself (At least he was better then Nathan!!!!)  
  
The Blue Room.  
  
T:Nathan are you okay? you haven't said three words and since when do you like mac and cheese.  
  
N:It's Haleys favorite food.  
  
T:Her again why don't we just go find her.  
  
N:Tammy i'm sorry.  
  
T:It's okay. Lets go.  
  
The Fresh Funk Club.  
  
Haley was having fun taking tequila shots and dancing with Brooke. Nothing could go wrong she thought.When Nathan and Tammy walked in.  
  
H:Great look who just walked in.  
  
B:Hell NO!!!!!  
  
Brooke was pisted so she walked right up to tammy.  
  
B:What the hell are you doing here haven't you hurt my friend enough you Bitch?  
  
Before she got a chance to answer Brooke punched her in the face. ANd she hit the floor.  
  
N:What The Hell.  
  
B:Don't even defend her. Do you know how much you hurt Haley?She loves you and now she is drinking.  
  
N:I came here to tell Haley that I love her and that going out with Tammy was a big mistake. And that she is the only girl for me.  
  
H:Why don't you tell her yourself?  
  
N:Haley i'm sorry. I love you, and there is no other girl for me.  
  
H:I love you to Nathan, but it's to late you went out with andother girl.  
  
N:But you told me to.  
  
H:And you listened.I can't trust you anymore so tomorrow i'm going home Nathan. So have a nice vacation.  
  
N:Haley.  
  
The girls walked out of the club, leaving Nathan thinking about what he was going to do to get Haley to stay, and trust him again.  
  
It was time for Nathan to take control. He decided the best way to get Haley to stay was by making sure every one was out of the house so he could work his plan. He gave Brooke and Lucis the H2. And gave Peyton and Jake $500 to spend. Now all he needed was to get Haley back. He started with a pretty diamond bracelet from Tiffany's. Then he bought her a dozen dozen roses.Or 144 roses. Then he bought her a beautiful red dress. then he made her a special lunch of her favorite food Mac and Cheese. Now all he had to do was leave the clue in her room without waking her up. But Nathan made to much noise.  
  
H:Nathan what are you doing here?  
  
N:Read this when you get dressed, i'll see you later.  
  
H:Fine but just go.  
  
N:Sure.  
  
Haley gets up and dressed. Then she decides to read the stupid card. It Read...  
  
Haley,  
  
I love you. And you might not believe me now but give me a last chance to prove it to you. And if I don't you can leave on that plane 5:00. So go downstairs and find your surprise in the living room, you will find your next clue there.  
  
Haley says what the hell lets see what he has up his sleeve. SH e walks downstairs and sees the box from Tiffany's, and when she opened it her mouth dropped. 'It's so beautiful.' Then she finds the card.  
  
Haley,  
  
Hope you liked it, now look under the couch.  
  
She looks under the couch and opens the next box. The dress was beautiful and she loved it. Then she found the next card.  
  
Haley,  
  
It will look beautiful on you, so go put it on. Then come meet me in the Dinning Room for your last surprise. I love you.  
  
She puts it on and thinks Nathan was right it does look beautiful on her. Then she went to meet him in the Dinning room and saw all the roses. She was shocked.  
  
H:Nathan  
  
N:Over here beautiful. So what do you think.  
  
H:I think you went to all this trouble for me? Whats the occasion?  
  
N:Well so you don't leave and To show you how much I love you. Now lets eat we can talk later.  
  
H:Okay whats for lunch?  
  
N:Mac and Cheese.  
  
So they ate then it was time to talk.  
  
N;Haley before you say anything I love you. And i'm sorry, if you couldn't trust me or if I didn't love you would I go through all this trouble? AN d then buy you this. Nathan pulls out a promise ring. It's to show you that no matter what comes I will promise to always be there for you. And that nothing will ever come between us.  
  
H:I love you, and i'm not going anywhere. And Thank you for this. I know I can trust you and you can trust me. So now lets go swimming.  
  
N:Will you wear that little red hott number?  
  
H:Sure will you help me put it on or take it off whichever you want.  
  
N:Hell yeah and take it off then put it on. And are you trying to seduce me Miss. James?  
  
H:You know it.  
  
Thanks for all the replies. I am going to write that Sequel for you. It will be intilted An Angel In a Devils Body.


	6. Now back to Normal whatever that is!

Hey Guys I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and this is supposed to be the sequel but I really don't feel like starting a new one so here it is.And just so you know I always write three or two chapters together so I hope you enjoy and replies would be great!!! It takes place 3 months after they get back from there vacation.  
  
People.  
  
NATHAN:A star b-ball player. Who is currently dating Haley. And is growing a huge bond with his brother Lucis.  
  
Haley:Star tutor, currently dating star B-ball player Nathan. Best friends w/Lucis, Peyton,and Brooke.  
  
Then You have Lucis Brooke Peyton Jake and Two new characters Lauren, and Tom. And they will be causing drama.  
  
At school the whole gang was hanging out at lunch.  
  
H:Hey Peyton did you get the new valsaro CD yet because I want to burrow it.  
  
P:Sorry tutor girl but i am going to get it after school if you want to come get it with me? Or are you doing something with Natey?  
  
N:Owh Hell Yeah!!!  
  
H:Shut up Nate, No were not .  
  
N:I thought we were?  
  
H:How about you hang with Lucis, I mean I love you and everything, But I need to hang with my girls.. Please.  
  
B:Yeah Nate you know you can't say no to all these cute faces.  
  
N:I can say no to yours and Peytons but not Haleys.  
  
L J:Hey are girlfriends are hott to.  
  
N:Yeah but didn't you see Haley in that swimsuit.  
  
J L:Yeah well  
  
Brooke and Peyton gave them a stare of ..(if you finish that sentence your dead.)  
  
J L:Never mind.  
  
N:So guys what do you want to do tonight?  
  
H B P:Well hate to break this up but we have to get to English....And with that the girls were gone.  
  
Chapter 2 Tree Hill Mall.  
  
H:So Tiger whens your next party?  
  
B:How about tonight? We can have your boyfriend call all the b-ball players adn hott guys, adn we can call all the girls.  
  
P:Sounds good.  
  
B:Tutor girl why aren't you calling your bf already?  
  
H:Why me?  
  
P:He's your bf.  
  
Haleys calls Nate and of course he calls he answeres on the first ring. That boy is so whipped.  
  
N:Hey baby waz up.  
  
H:Nuttin, can you do me a favor?  
N:Does it involve four play.  
  
H:Nathan  
  
N:I'm just kidding, what is it?  
  
H:Call all the guys Brookes having a party?  
  
N:Are we going?  
  
H:Yes and if your good, we can have fore play later.  
  
N:Hell yeah i'll get right on it I love you.  
  
H:Bye.  
  
B:You to are so cute together  
  
P:Yeah  
  
H:Thanks.  
  
B:So lets get the drinks and food.  
  
H:I'll get the food and you two get the drinks.  
  
P:Are u sure?  
  
H:Yeah  
  
B:Lets meet at the car in one hr.  
  
And with that the girls split up.Haley was shopping getting chips, pop,candy, and all good food. When she bumped into Tom. He's the newest member of the Tree Hill b-ball team. He was really hott w/black hair, blue eyes,and was 6"2".  
  
T:Hey Haley  
  
H:Hi Tom  
  
T:I'm glad I ran into you. I needed to talk to you.  
  
H:Really about what.  
  
T:Well I was talking to the principle and he told me that you could be my tutor.  
  
H:Sure whens your free period?  
  
T:5th Just like you.  
  
H:Sure are you coming to Brookes party tonight?  
  
T:Yeah are you?  
  
H:Yeah i'll save you a dance.  
  
T:Thats great Bye i'll see you later.  
  
H:Bye.  
  
And with that Haley left and went to meet the girls.But left Tom still there to think about the most beautiful girl in the world.

T:Man I am so glad she is my toutr to bad she is dating Nathan. Well I guess I will just have to change that!He Thought

The Parking Lot  
  
B:Finally tutor girl  
  
H:srry.  
  
An Hour Into the Party. The song Dirty came on and Tom saw Haley standing all by herself.  
  
T:Time fro that dance.  
  
H:Okay.  
  
They got on the dance floor and started dancing. Haley got really into the song and before she knew she was grinding on Tom.When none other then Nathan walks in and sees. He had fir and jealously in his eyes.

N:She had better have a good explanation for this.He thought!  
H:Thanks for the dance. I will see you later.  
  
J:Ok, Bye Haley.  
  
Haley walks over to Peyton and Brooke and sees Nate.  
  
H:Hey babe when did you get here?  
  
N:About two min. ago just in time to see my girlfriend grinding on some guy.  
  
H:Whatever Nate. Hey guys time for truth or Dare, and since Brooke is the queen you go first.  
  
B:Ok,Nate  
  
N:Dare  
  
B:I dare you to go kiss one of my stuffed animals while I take a pic.So he goes abd gets Brookes favorite teddy bear and kisses it while she takes a picture.  
  
N:Fine.Tom your turn  
  
T:Truth  
  
N:Who do you like?  
  
T:My tutor.( And of course Nathan didn't know Haley was his toutr, but out of nowhere Haley started to blush.)Now Peyton  
  
P:Dare  
  
T:Kiss Lucis  
  
Peyton goes over and kisses Lucis.  
  
P:Now Hales.  
  
H:Truth  
  
P:Who's the hottest guy in the room?  
  
H:Well..........  
  
SPOILERS  
  
Haley answers the question  
  
Nathan and Haley fight  
The gang goes camping with Tom  
  
Brooke makes a mistake.  
  
Peyton and Lucis Moment of weakness  
Nathan and Haley action  
  
DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA


End file.
